


不知道第几个脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [50]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 产乳，兽化。





	不知道第几个脑洞01

大概就是白饼饼完结之后想了一下，饼饼也很适合狐狸精！  
以为糕是普通农户的饼饼，其实饼饼是道士！  
筋肉道士。  
然后住在山下，偶尔会去除妖，本质就是务农的大屌青年。  
（？）  
一来二去和饼饼好上了，饼饼不知道糕是道士，但是糕一眼就看出来饼饼是狐狸精。  
饼饼本体就是白狐狸，毛fufu的，超可爱呢。  
成婚之后糕摊牌了，饼饼觉得糕可能另有所图，想走，舍不得，过了段时间发现没有啊，就是普通的结婚生活而已！  
于是饼饼就安心做起了狐狸美娇妻。  
毕竟志怪小说里的狐狸精都是以嫁给穷苦书生&贫穷孝子作为人生目标啊。  
糕：可是我没有很穷诶，你看我除妖的话一次可以拿二百两银子，足够一户乡绅人家生活一年了。  
饼：是吗，那不行，狐狸精的男人都得穷，你把钱给我就好了。  
于是糕就很穷，饼饼就每天打开小箱子翻出银票数一数。  
一开始没有想过人和妖精能生孩子，毕竟饼饼是男妖精！  
但是超漂亮呢很多小妖精都想变成大妖娶他！  
后来白饼饼经过时候和他聊天啦。  
那时候白饼饼完全是成熟人妻！抱着吐泡泡的谅谅小龙仔。  
糕僧也和糕说了。  
然后就开始doi！生小狐狸！  
一窝生了两只，双胞胎！高访高阳。  
第二次生了一只，是威廉！  
高访从小就......嗯有点儿对弟弟蔫儿坏，因为饼饼和糕觉得孩子放养就好了，所以除了念书识字之外就没怎么管，他们住的也比较偏，很少遇到同龄人。  
所以高访从小骗高阳：弟弟，你其实是一只小羔羊。  
高阳不傻：哥哥，可是我们是双胞胎诶，你是狐狸为什么我是羔羊啊。  
高访：你不信哥哥吗？  
高阳：诶......我最相信哥哥啦！  
高访：所以你就是小羔羊！  
高阳：咩！不是可以吗！  
于是高阳就信了！就相信自己只是一只长着狐狸外表的小羔羊！而且总是学着咩咩叫！  
附近的羊妖：马的那边的道士养了个缺心眼儿的狐狸儿子。  
糕发现高阳咩咩叫之后教育了很久！  
长大了知道自己根本就是被高访骗了十年啊，但是已经养成了咩咩的习惯。在外面被坏坏糕玩弄了之后也会咩咩哭着找哥哥。  
至于威廉，从小就立志要嫁给隔壁的狼陈斌。  
陈斌：好烦啊，我不是幼女控啊。  
威廉小肉团子，整天叼着糕给他买的小鱼干之类的拿过去献宝。  
威廉就是那种运气超好的，走路上摔倒都会捡到金子！  
家里的话是高访这种真·精明狐狸精经商，不然糕和饼饼的话根本没法好好隐居啦。  
后来威廉长大了，陈斌：我不是幼女控啊！  
但是还是吃掉了威廉！  
白老虎白羽瞳：还说自己不是幼女控。  
陈斌：幼驯染闭嘴，你这种和小猫咪交配的恶劣老虎没有资格说我。


End file.
